One Snowy Day
by kitty132383
Summary: Rose Weasley is a stubborn person. When she was a child, she made a promise to stay single her whole life, and she plans on keeping it. Will anyone be able to change her mind? -ONESHOT


**A/N:** **Happy belated birthday to marie fisher! :) I hope you like this present!**

* * *

When Rose Weasley is four years old she meets Scorpius Malfoy, future best friend and husband. He doesn't know this yet, of course, but she does and she knows everything. But she thinks she should break it to him slowly and so begs her father to invite him over to play. He doesn't like that but because she's Daddy's little girl, Scorpius is at their house more often than not in their childhood.

And so the three children (including Albus of course, because she was a Queen and he was her right-hand man, while Scorpius was the King) grew up with laugher and pranks and the occasional visit to Malfoy Manor, which slowly dwindled to nothing after the incident with the Bald Hair product from WWW. Scorpius said, through tears of laughter, that it took a while for his father to stop sporting a shiny head.

They would still burst into giggles at the thought of it.

One day, on a bright spring morning, Rose quite randomly decided that she didn't need a boyfriend or a husband anymore. She would be single for life. Scorpius didn't need to be her future husband anymore. But that didn't mean they couldn't still be best friends. And this, she declared to her two boys loudly and concisely. They simply nodded at her and continued playing in the sandbox.

The years passed by. The three best friends remained close together. They boarded the train together. They got sorted into Slytherin together. They weren't in all the same classes, but they always met up afterwards and hung out with each other. Eventually, it was a running joke in both families that if you found one, you found also find the other two.

After a couple years, her two boys started dating various girls at Hogwarts. They never lasted long. And Rose, true to her word, didn't take a boyfriend. Ever. Not even once. Rumours started spreading that she was lesbian, but she ignored them.

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

Rose, now a seventh year, sleepily dragged herself to breakfast at the Great Hall. Scorpius and Albus glanced up at her arrival and without breaking their conversation, shoved a coffee at her. They already knew she wasn't coherent without at least one cup of caffeine. She blearily nodded her thanks, and slumped down into her seat.

A couple minutes later, she was up and finally processing the world around her normally. After a quick breakfast, the trio separated at the doors to the Great Hall; Rose and Scorpius going to Care of Magical Creatures, while Albus left for his advanced Potions class.

Stepping outside, they were met with the grounds covered in two feet of snow. Rose shivered and wrapped her scarf and robes more tightly around her.

"Why is it so bloody cold?" she muttered darkly.

"Language." Scorpius reminded her.

"Whatever you say," She said, rolling her eyes, padding forward.

She didn't notice Scorpius silently palming a handful of snow, nor did she notice him creeping up behind her. With a quick movement, icy sleet was sent tumbling down her back.

Rose let out a piercing shriek as she jerked away.

"What," she growled angrily, whirling around to glare at him, "was that for?"

Scorpius didn't answer. In the face of such a hilarious moment, all his Slytherin perseverance flew out the window, and he couldn't answer due to the tremors of laughter shaking his body. Eventually, he couldn't hold it and he burst out giggling. Then, a snowball smacked into his head and jolted him back into reality.

Now, it was his turn to scowl. Rose stood there with a smirk on her face, wand out as she enchanted snowballs to fly after him. Scorpius's eyes widened at the incoming onslaught of snow that was racing toward him.

He promptly fled.

But it wasn't long before he was barely visible under a pile of snow. The last snowball plopped right onto his face, as if silently mocking him. Rose, her revenge now satisfied, walked over to him and held out her hand.

"Truce?" she asked.

He groaned and nodded, grabbing her hand. Then he grinned.

"Not."

Jerking on her hand, he pulled her down on top of him and rolled over so she was on the bottom. Rose let a muffle shout of surprise as the cold shocked her into awareness and seeped through her clothes. After a second, Scorpius rolled off again and she huddled on the ground, shivering.

"I hate you." She muttered.

"I love you too." He shot back.

Silence descended on them when they both realized what he had just said.

"I-I didn't…" Scorpius stammered in shock. He then steeled himself when he realized the opportunity he was just given. "No, I _did _mean that."

He grew increasingly worried when she didn't say a word. Risking a glance over at her, he saw with relief that her face wasn't stony, which always happened when she was mad. Instead, her eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly, which indicated that she was in deep thought.

The two lay there, growing colder. Scorpius knew better than to interrupt her while she was like that though, so he simply wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and wondered what she was thinking. Finally, Rose sat up.

She had a look of loathing on her face. Not at him, but at herself. For not being able to keep her childhood promise, even though it was made years and years ago. She was one of the most stubborn people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, and it was another one of the things he loved about her.

Finally, her face loosened into a smile.

"Me too. I… love you too." Her voice was little more than a whisper, but the caring on her face more than made up for that.

Now that the mood was significantly lighter, he couldn't pass up the chance to tease her.

"We have to document this moment," he said solemnly. "The great Rose Weasley is wrong for the first time in her life!"

"I'm _not_ wrong, I'm just not right." Rose huffed, scowling at the smirk he sent her way.

Together, the two stood up and held hands, making their way to class.

It was all very romantic, Scorpius thought, until Rose realized they were half an hour late and left him eating dust as she sprinted ahead frantically.


End file.
